Are You Kidding?
by alwaysbluex
Summary: Dan/Blair/Chuck Love triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words. Blair wants him, but refuses to say them. & Dan is prying into the affairs of the UES. Read&Review. - because it motivates me! T for language, mentions of sex/drugs.
1. Not Saying It

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: So I love Dan and Chuck equally I've decided. What's better than a love triangle. I know you love it, don't deny. **

**I'm still writing We Started Nothing too. I just thought it was time for a new story.**

**No Beta. All mistakes are my own. I apologize.**

**ALSO - slight spoilers from 2x08. Nothing huge though.**

Blair walked around the courtyard slowly, eyes scanning the crowd for a glimpse of long pale blonde hair. She needed to take Chuck down. No way was Blair saying the words he couldn't say to her, to him. It made absolutely no sense. She didn't love Chuck Bass. What she wanted was friends-with-benefits. Just like he had wanted before.

She couldn't, wouldn't, say those words to him. Unless having her heart broken again was what she wanted. He had broke her heart, way too many times. Not that she would ever admit it. Love just can't function between the two of them. They both care about themselves too much, and have hearts colder than ice most days.

Serena was no where to be found, she sat down at one of the tables in the courtyard that looked the most sanitary. She smoothly pulled her cell phone out of her purse and furiously began texting. So busy was she, that the looming shadow over her was one she didn't see.

Blair looked up startled. "Jesus Cabbage Patch. Stalking me too now are we?" she spat.

"Blair, never a pleasure." he chuckled.

Blair sighed, securely putting the cell phone in her chanel bag, and then looked at him with her "I'm a bitch, don't fuck with me." smile.

"Like wise. Again I ask, what do you want?" Blair said, head cocked to the side.

Dan sighed, running his hands through his hair, and quickly took a seat across from Blair.

"I know you and Chuck are kind of, well close?" he said, half asking, half stating.

Blair rolled her eyes. "We aren't close. He won't, well he won-" Blair paused. "Why am I going to tell you this."

Dan grinned. "I don't know. What were you going to tell me?"

Blair shook her head and took a small sip of her now cold latte. "Never mind. What do you need me to do Chuck?"

"Nothing, surprisingly. I'm writing this story, and well. I tried to rack into Chuck's brain. Find out what makes him tick. But we ended up getting thrown in jail in the process. Then he found out about the story. Basically he will never trust me again. Not, that he ever did. Which is why I could use your help." he rambled.

Blair muffled a laugh in her hand. You and Chuck, hanging out? Wow, hell really has froze over." Chuck didn't want to sleep with her, he was spending time with Humphrey, caring about Vanessa and that pathetic speak easy. Where was the old Bass she knew, and well, didn't love. But tolerated.

"Indeed." Dan nodded. "But, he found out about the story and now he is really out to get me."

Blair twirled a piece of her chestnut hair. "How does this involve me exactly?"

Dan edged closer to Blair. "Who I'm really interested in writing about is Bart. He could be a story worthy of writing."

"Yes, but Chuck wouldn't want you prying into his family affairs, and Bart? Seriously. That man has one facial expression and is duller than those pants you chose to wear today." Blair rolled her eyes in disgust.

"From what Chuck did tell me, he seems deeper, and more dark than what he shows."

Blair nodded. Memories of sixth grade rushed back. Chuck had been caught fondling Georgina in a closet at school. He was suspended for it. That night, he arrived at Nate's with bruises, and scrapes. She was there of course. He had asked to stay the night because Bart had lost control and slapped him. At that age Blair was disgusted by Chuck, but still felt sympathetic towards him none the less.

Blair shrugged. "I can't help you. Chuck wants nothing to do with me."

"Are you serious?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at Dan. "why yes, I am. I practically threw myself at him the other night, but he refused to sleep with me unless I said … those words." she blurted out, wishing she thought it over before telling him.

"You can't get Chuck Bass to sleep with you? Wow, hell has froze over." he laughed nervously.

"I'll just ignore him. Let him see what he's missing out on. Then he will come crawling back. Begging for me. Begging for me to please him" she smirked.

Dan cringed at the thought of this. "Okay. But you know you shouldn't ignore him completely. What if he finds another girl and starts going after her. Make yourself unavoidable, flaunt yourself in front of him."

"My my, Humphrey." Blair said slowly. "I hate to admit it, but that just might work."

Dan nodded. "It will. Trust me, I know."

Blair looked at Dan, and gave him a smile that showed she wanted something.

"What do you want Blair?" he sighed.

Her smile grew bigger. "You want to find things out about Chuck's family, I want Chuck to scratch my itch that cannot be scratched."

"Okay, okay enough." Dan interrupted, shutting his eyes tightly. This only made more mental pictures, so he opened them slightly.

"Humphrey. I know you can scheme, and you're a terrible liar. It's a good thing. Don't be ashamed. It took me years to perfect. But you, you're a natural born liar."

Dan looked at Blair, confused as hell. "How are going to both get what we want, but come out unharmed?" he questioned out loud.

Blair huffed. "I don't know. But I'm getting more desperate by the second, and Blair Waldorf doesn't sport desperate fashionably."

"Humpty dumpty." Chuck drawled, taking a seat beside Blair.

Blair gave a look to Dan, saying keep your mouth shut, and then turned to Chuck.

"Come crawling back already I see." she smirked, smug satisfaction written all over her face.

"Funny Blair. But I won't be pleasing you unless you let me know how you feel." he smirked.

Dan wished he could get up and leave this disturbing conversation. But it was like a car crash, or a scary part in a movie. You just have to look.

Blair grinned sweetly and looked Chuck right in the eyes. "I thought I did?" she questioned. "I'll never say those words to you Chuck Bass." With that she grabbed her books and left the table, trying to walk away with some dignity in tacked.

"Bitch." Dan muttered. Now Chuck's attention was focused on him. Dark eyes, burning his skin. His pocket began to vibrate.

"_Meet me at my house. 7. Don't be late. - B" _

Dan shook his head. This wasn't going to work. They couldn't stand each other. What was the point of even trying? He could do this without Blair's help he decided. Then he looked up and realized Chuck was still across from him. Starring.

"What?" Dan questioned.

"Why were you talking with Blair? You hate Blair." he questioned back

Dan shook his head. "Why do you care? Is it love, perhaps?" Dan knew he hit a nerve, because his mouth went straight, and his eyes became even colder.

"Watch your back Humphrey. I'm not done with you yet."

Dan watched him walk away. "That's funny, neither am I." he muttered to himself. He then went back to the text message. What the hell. Why not try? Hopefully they didn't kill each other.

"B! I've been looking for you everywhere." Serena said, slightly out of breath from running to catch up with her.

"Funny, so was I." Blair said. Her mind was crowded with thoughts of Dan and Chuck.

"Want to come over for dinner?" Serena asked. "We're having your favourite."

Blair stopped, as did Serena. "I made other plans for tonight. Could I another time?"

"Of course." Serena said, flashing a smile.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "What has you so chipper?"

Serena's cheeks turned a scarlet red. "I met a guy. A really amazing guy."

"Funny, that's what you said about Humphrey."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "B. Hump-, I mean Dan is a good guy. Just not the guy for me." Serena shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

Blair shook her head. "I don't know S."

"You're friends with Nate and Chuck. Correct?" Serena questioned, arms crossed.

Blair shook her head sadly. "Not like we used to be. Especially Nate, everything around us is tense and forced. I wish we could be friends, but I don't see it happening. And Chuck, don't even get me started. Something is wrong with that Basshole."

Serena chuckled a bit, being the blonde she was. "I know what you mean. I haven't seen any call girls around the house in the mornings. He seems, a bit sad. You know?"

Blair sighed. Was it because of her? No, it couldn't be. Even if it was, it doesn't mean she should have to say those words to him.

"I offered sex, he declined. Not my problem." Blair said quietly and began walking again, picking up her speed.

Serena's mouth slightly gaped open at that statement. "What? Why would you offer? And why would he decline?" Serena asked, genuinely interested.

Blair rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to say-. Well, he. He wanted me to say I loved him. Which is ridiculous because I don't. No one can love him. He makes it too difficult."

Serena's eyes saddened. "I think that's the one thing he wants most. Anyways B, I have to run, family dinner's are Friday's and well, I should go." She gave Blair a tight hug, and walked away before she had a chance to respond.

Love was the one thing she wanted most too. But with Chuck, it wasn't love. Just lust. The feeling of body heat against one another. The comfort it brought her at night. She huffed to no one in particular and went on her way. Dan better show tonight, she thought bitterly. The truth was, she didn't know what she wanted. For the first time in her life she was stumped. Chuck had so many hidden layers. She needed to discover them all.

**A/N: I'll be making chapters longer than before. So, how did I do? Review and let me know. Thanks : **


	2. Sneak Around

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: Sorry for the break in-between chapters. I've been having some really bad days lately. I'm overwhelmed with everything. But enough about me.**

**Who loved 2x08? It was amazing. So much dair & chair, and the ending with chuck and Blair really was amazing. Obviously my story is going to be a bit AU, because of the love triangle and what not. But hopefully you enjoy it none the less!**

**No Beta. All mistakes are my own. I apologize.**

Blair calmly sat on the soft coloured beige chair, sipping her martini. It was 6:58pm. He wasn't coming. Why did she care? That's something even she, Blair Waldorf couldn't answer. Of course she felt he was beneath her. He lived in Brooklyn. But Serena was right, he was a decent guy. Who would look after you even if he hated you. Yeah, he was judgmental sometimes, but who isn't?

Her thoughts stopped when Dan casually walked through the elevator door, and made his way to where she was sitting.

Blair glanced up at the clock and frowned slightly. She really wanted him to be late so she could be a bitch too him for it. But there he was, here at exactly 7:00pm.

Dan quickly noticed this and laughed. "Hoping I was late Blair?" he questioned.

"No." she spat. "Otherwise I would have thrown your scrawny ass out of my house."

"You?" he laughed, pointing at her.

Blair got up. "Well, no. But I would have found someone who would. Also, stop pointing that thing at me, it's rude!"

He chose to ignore the last statement. "Well, I'm here, and I wasn't late. What's the plan?" he asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be here if I had a plan."

…

"Sis." Chuck drawled, strolling casually into her room.

"What do you want Chuck?" Serena questioned, applying her second layer of pink lip gloss.

Chuck shrugged nonchantly, and took a seat on Serena's bed. "Where are you going tonight?"

Serena turned around, a smile forming on her face. "Not out with B, she had plans tonight."

After a moment of silence he asked. "With?"

Serena shrugged, inspecting her hair in the mirror one last time. "Didn't say. Maybe a date. With B, who knows really?"

"Everyone." Chuck muttered. "You still haven't answered me."

Serena sighed, she didn't feel like telling anyone about the new guy she met just yet. But Chuck was technically her step-brother, and he seemed so lonely lately. "A guy I met."

"Oh, pray tell. Who is this guy? Is he poor?" Chuck questioned.

Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No, he isn't poor." she hissed. "It wouldn't matter if he was either."

Serena turned around. "Just one thing I should say before I go. Do everyone a favour Chuck. Stop brooding, go over to Blair's, say those three words, and get together already. Even gossip girl is getting bored with this thing between you two."

"She won't say them to me, why should I say them to her?" he questioned, just as Serena was making a dash for the exit.

Serena turned around and huffed, rubbing her temple. "Chuck, she does love you. But you've hurt her a lot. How is she supposed to ever trust you? I know you love her. Just say it, and get it over with."

Chuck blanched. "You don't know that."

Serena nodded. "Yes I do. Nate told me."

Chuck stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well Nate's mad at me? I now have a reason to be mad at him." he muttered.

Serena laughed as she strolled out the door. "You guys fight more than Blair and I do."

…

They sat in silence. Blair on her laptop, probably on gossip girl. Dan laying at the end of Blair's bed hands propping him up, in deep thought. It might have seemed awkward, but it wasn't. They were just waiting to think of an idea they could actually pull off. As if it would just come to them out of nowhere.

Dan turned his head slightly and looked at Blair. She was still wrapped up in whatever website she was on. "Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

Blair looked up from her laptop. "Is me saying no going to stop you?" she asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

He shook his head back and forth quickly, and Blair rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You do love Chuck, don't you?" he said, almost in a whisper.

Blair turned away from his gaze, and closed her laptop. "I don't want too." she whispered, wondering why she was being so honest with this guy from Brooklyn she was supposed to loathe.

Dan went to say something, but was interrupted by Dorota. "Miss Blair. Mister Chuck for you."

Blair went wide eyed with horror and Dan froze, mouth hung open. Blair sprang into action, flinging Dan in the closet, and giving Dan a knowing glare to keep his mouth shut.

She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her skirt and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Chuck then appeared by the door way, leaning against the frame lightly.

"What do you want Chuck?" she spat, suddenly annoyed with his presence.

He sighed walking over to Blair, standing a few feet from where she was sitting. "I think I know why we can't say those three words to each other." he said quietly.

She looked up at him, did he look sad? "Why?" she whispered.

"It's not that they aren't true. But saying them means the end of something, and the start of something. Something I don't think I'm ready for"

Blair nodded, becoming glassy eyed.

He continued. "Chuck and Blair go to the movies? Chuck and Blair holding hands?"

"We don't have to do those things. We can do the things we like" she whispered, her voice fragile, and breaking.

"We like this."

She looked him in the eyes. "The game."

Chuck took a seat beside her, and took his hand in hers. "I'd rather wait."

Blair nodded, a tear leaving her right eye. "There might be some excruciating pleasure in that."

He then pulled her into a soft kiss. Almost a good bye kiss, that promised her of new and better things to come. When he broke away she touched her lips. The heat and passion still was present on her lips. She didn't want it to be over just yet. He got up, hand still in hers and let it linger for a moment before he walked away.

Silent tears streamed down Blair's face. She wasn't sad, she wasn't happy. She was just. There. Things were going in slow motion. She had forgot about Dan, until he quietly walked out of the closet and headed for the exit.

"Dan." she whispered.

He stopped. Did she ever call him Dan? Not unless something was really wrong, and she wasn't in the mood to insult.

She stood up, her legs felt wobbly, and suddenly her head felt heavy, and her hands felt numb. He did something even he couldn't believe he was doing, and embraced her into a hug.

Blair didn't care who was comforting her, just that someone was. The tears streamed down her face, soaking his once clean shirt. After a few minutes of standing in the middle of her bedroom, he helped her to the bed and pulled the cover over her softly. Once again he turned for the exit, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"Dan." she whispered again.

He turned around slowly. "Yeah?"

"Lay with me, until I fall asleep. Please." Her doe eyes big and sad. They both knew it wasn't a romantic thing. She just needed someone, until she fell into a restless sleep.

He nodded and slipped off his shoes, silently climbing into bed with her.

…

He woke up, forgetting where he was, and why he was here. Until he felt her breath warming his neck. She was snuggled into his chest, contently sleeping. He had wondered how they ended up like this, he sure hadn't fell asleep this way. Slowly he lifted his head up just enough to see the clock. 4:00am.

School was in four hours. She had only said stay with her until she fell asleep. He shifted until he was untangled from Blair, and silently grabbed his shoes and bag.

…

He tip toed through the house trying not to wake a sleeping Nate. Except he wasn't on the couch? Oh well, he would question in the morning. He was almost to his door, when a wide-eyed and very awake Jenny opened her door.

"D-dan." she stuttered. "What are you doing awake?"

"Why are you awake?" he questioned back.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I was just getting a drink." She shifted away from her door, and locked it tightly before walking away.

Dan shook his head. Something was defiantly going on.

…

Once Jenny had made sure Dan was settled in and not coming back out, she entered her room.

"What happened?" Nate asked, sitting at the foot of the bed in only his boxers.

Jenny walked over to her bed and sat down beside him. "Dan was just coming home."

"Really?"

Jenny nodded. "I wonder where he was. He said he was going to a friends house. But Dan has Vanessa."

Nate cringed slightly at Vanessa's name. Things were still tense between them.

Jenny noticed this but continued. "and well, I suppose he has Serena. But I have a feeling he wasn't with either of them."

Nate chuckled. "Maybe he was with Blair."

She also laughed at this thought. "When hell freezes over."

"So." Jenny whispered. "Dan thinks you aren't here. So just make him think you weren't and stay in here with me until morning."

"Sounds good." he grinned.

…

**A/N: Omg! I decided to add in most of the characters. But dan/blair/chuck are the main part of the story. Don't worry :D review if you liked. Pretty please?**


	3. Secretly Jealous

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! Part of this chapter could be considered partly M-rated. But it doesn't go into detail or anything, so I'm not switching it.**

**Happy Halloween!**

"Miss Blair, Miss Blair." Dorota said gently, tapping Blair's shoulder.

"No school today Dorota." Blair murmured, face buried in her satin pillow.

Dorota shook her head. "I know you have bad night miss Blair, but your mother would not want you missing school days."

Blair huffed. She hadn't even thought about last night. Oh my, she had asked Dan Humphrey, to sleep in her bed. Ew. Immediately she sat up searching the bed for signs of cabbage patch. He was gone, thank god. But she didn't want to face him at school, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see Chuck quite yet either.

Blair hopped off the bed and sprinted to the shower. "My sheets need to be washed today Dorota." she said sweetly before closing the bathroom door.

…

Dan hit his alarm clock. He felt a headache starting from lack of sleep. Maybe missing one day of school wouldn't hurt. He was already ahead in most of his classes. Having lack of a social calendar gave him more time for school work.

He let out a big yawn and stretched before rolling out of his bed. He shuffled his feet to the kitchen, already coming up with an excuse to stay home. Usually his Dad was making pancakes, or armed with a black coffee, reading the newspaper. Today he was nowhere to be found.

Dan knocked loudly on Jenny's door, before entering. The sight he saw before him knocked him out of his groggy feeling immediately.

He could feel his fists clenching. Jenny and Nate were tangled in each others arms, under the covers. Possibly not wearing any clothes. His mind was racing. She was fifteen years old, and Nate was, well older and experienced. The thought of them together made bile rise in his throat.

Jenny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes after a rough, banging sound had woken her from her peaceful slumber. She sat up to see Dan standing in the door way, face red, and hand's clenched.

"Dan…" Jenny started, while trying to wake up Nate. Oh man was she screwed.

Nate was woken up by Jenny hitting his shoulder. "What Jen?" he groggily said, looking up to see Dan starring him down.

He quickly bolted up out of the bed and walked over to Dan. "It's not what it looks like man." he said quickly.

Before he knew it Dan had him pinned up against Jenny's wall. "What are you doing in bed with my fifteen year old sister!" he said through clenched teeth.

Jenny got up off the bed. "We were just sleeping Dan." she exclaimed.

"In your underwear? Good try." he said, still pinning Nate.

Nate fought Dan off. "It's the truth man. I would never take advantage of Jenny."

Dan looked between them. "What are you saying?"

"We're kind of, seeing each other." Jenny whispered.

"Dad will love that one."

"Well then don't tell him!" she snapped.

"Why shouldn't I?" He spat.

She smirked. "Where were you last night?"

Dan blanked. "I was out helping a friend."

"Dan, you have two friends, and I know they weren't with you last night."

Dan shook his head. "It doesn't matter where I was."

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't feel that way." she said, a smug smile on her face.

He couldn't even comprehend this. Nate and Jenny? It disturbed him to no end.

Dan looked at Nate. "You hurt my little sister, and you'll regret it."

…

Blair sighed contently walking down the street. The cool air felt nice on her face, and made her cheeks flush a lovely colour. She enjoyed the way it felt. It got her mind off of last nights events. She didn't want to be confused, but she was.

Her phone started vibrating, and she held her breath. She quickly glanced at the screen and sighed in relief. "Hi B!" a chipper voice sang at the other end of the phone.

Blair laughed. "Hi, S."

"So, anyone come over last night?" the blonde nonchalantly questioned.

Blair stopped mid-stride. "Why?"

"Well, you said you had plans last night. Just, you know wondering how they went."

"They went fine Serena." Time to start asking the questions. "How was your date."

"Amazing!" Serena beamed. "But, I want to know about your night first."

Blair huffed. "It's something I'd rather not talk about over the phone."

"Okay, lunch at the steps?" Serena questioned.

"See you there S." Blair said, snapping her phone shut.

"I'd love to give you a ride." Came a certain male's voice. Blair twirled around to see Chuck's limo stopped right in front of her. Had things ended last night, or began? She didn't know, and there would be no asking involved.

Blair grinned sweetly. "I'm sure you would."

"Get in, Waldorf." he said, eyes roaming her body.

Blair gave an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Do you seriously have to ask that?"

Blair studied him. She didn't need to ask them. "Shouldn't we talk first?" she questioned, mostly to herself. "About last night." she finished.

"Yes." he said simply, opening the door for Blair.

She decided to get in. No questions asked. Because in the back of the limo with Chuck is where she felt safest.

…

Dan walked down the streets of New York, filled with voluptuous amounts of rage. He wanted to kick Nate out of his house, better yet he wanted to punch Nate is the face. His thoughts of bashing Nate's head in came to a halt when he saw Blair walking down the street. Quickly he ducked in a dark alley. Instantly regretting last night. Things were going to be awkward between them to say the least. They were supposed to hate each other, but they slept together last night. Well, not slept together. But slept in the same bed.

He saw Blair stop, the phone clutched tightly in her hand. It disturbed even him a bit that he wished he knew who she was talking too, and what about. His eyes narrowed as he say the slick black limo pull up beside her, and Chuck's face appear from behind the tinted windows. His stomach did a flip, and he didn't know why.

She turned around before getting in the limo, and Dan had hoped she hadn't seen him. Once the limo was out of view he left the deserted alley. Only to find he was angrier than when he entered.

…

"I don't know if I'm ready to date." Chuck said, after a few minutes of silence.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You'll never be ready. You're Chuck Bass."

Chuck didn't smirk at this, he looked as serious as ever.

"But I do want to be with you, Blair. In the future. I just don't want to mess things up like I did last time, because I never want to hurt you as much as I did before." he said, touching her hand softly.

She looked down, their hands intertwined, and sighed. No one had ever said anything that sincerely before too her. Sure, Nate had said he loved her. But he just threw the word around like it meant nothing to him, because to him, it didn't. Chuck held the word up on a pedestal, and when it would be said, it would surely be the happiest moment of her life.

"I understand Chuck." Blair said quietly.

She loved the way Chuck looked at her. As if she was a precious jem. Who deserved only the best. She scooted closer to him, completely devouring his personal space, and touched his lips softly with her fingers.

He didn't move, enjoying her touch, and the warmth it made him feel. After Blair traced the outline of his lips she pulled him into a soft, and inviting kiss.

Chuck backed away. "Are you sure?"

Blair chuckled softly. "With you, always."

Quickly she positioned herself on his lap, and he trailed kisses around her collarbone, undoing her school shirt carefully.

"What about school?" she questioned in-between feverish kisses.

"I'll be quick." he said, pulling her skirt down.

She moaned into his mouth. "I don't want you to be quick." she said pulling away from him smirking.

Chuck nodded. "We can be late for school."

"That's what I thought." Blair said, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

…

Serena walked around the courtyard looking for her petite brunette friend. When she saw Dan, anger evident on his face. Serena huffed. She should talk to him since they were trying to be friends now. Quickly she walked over and quietly took a seat beside Dan.

"Hey." Serena said studying his face.

"Hi." Dan muttered, facing her only for a second, and then returning to his book.

"What's wrong?" Serena questioned softly.

Dan sighed. "Nothing important Serena."

"Dan, we're supposed to be trying here. Friends tell each other what's on their mind. Maybe I could help." She offered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

What was he supposed to tell her? About how he found Nate and Jenny sleeping together. Or how he slept as Blair's for part of the night. Saw her entering the limo with Chuck this morning, and was secretly filled with jealousy. No, he couldn't tell her any of this.

He sighed. "It's really nothing Serena. Just having an off day."

"Are you su-." Serena started, but was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder.

"S. Can we talk." Blair said quietly avoiding Dan's gaze.

Serena turned to her friend. "B, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why weren't you in class this morning. And, why is your hair messy and you-. OH MY GOD, YOU HAD SEX!" Serena squealed.

Dan looked up, and Blair's eyes went wide. "Serena!" Blair hissed.

Serena covered her mouth. "Sorry. But, it is really obvious. You're lips are swollen and flushed. Your skirt is rumbled, as is your hair." she said, containing a giggle.

Blair covered her face. Her legs still felt a bit wobbly, and her lips felt numb. She had a mind blowing morning to say the least.

"I need to go die, of embarrassment. See you, later." Blair said, before running off.

Serena shook her head. "Obviously Blair and Chuck have made up. I should go after her and talk to her. I'll see you later and we'll talk. Ok? " Serena said, before running to catch up with Blair.

"Obviously." Dan muttered and then slammed his book closed.

…

**A/N: So? Bad? Good? Dan/Blair to come. It's going to be, interesting to say the least.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	4. Dazed and Confused

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: I'm just whipping out chapters like crazy! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Hopefully you guys are enjoying reading it. & team Dair. You should enjoy this chapter. Team Chair, you might not.**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Also, no Beta. All spelling mistakes are my own. I apologize.**

Blair quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom. When she turned to the mirror she gasped at her appearance. Serena was absolutely right. She was glowing and smiling like an idiot, her hair was rumpled, lipstick non-existent. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed. She looked like a girl that had been thoroughly, well pleased to say the least.

Quickly she searched through her bag to find a ponytail so she could tame her mess of curls.

"Here." Serena said, head cocked to the side, shoving a beige ponytail Blair's way.

Blair snatched it. "Thanks." she sputtered, trying to make her hair look as elegant as possible.

"So…" Serena started. "You and Chuck made up?"

"Is it that obvious?" Blair huffed.

Serena studied Blair. "That you had sex? Yeah, B."

Blair turned and glared at Serena. "I meant that Chuck and I made up, because we didn't. We're waiting."

Serena snorted, Blair narrowed her eyes. "Waiting to have a relationship. Until we're older, and know what we want. At least I think that's what's happening. I don't know. Oh god, S. What did I just do." Blair rambled, pacing the perimeter of the bathroom.

A victim freshman entered the bathroom. Blair gave her a knowing glare, and Serena gave the girl an apologetic smile. Her face flushed, and the girl fled the bathroom.

"You made a mistake. It happens." Serena offered.

"Is it considered a mistake if I would do it again?" Blair questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know, B. But if you guys aren't being a couple, I think casual sex is a big, no."

Blair frowned, and Serena laughed.

"Come on, B. Latin awaits!"

…

Chuck lounged against the wall across from the school, enjoying a joint. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. At least if his eyes were bloodshot, people would figure the smile was being from high. Chuck Bass wasn't known for smiling, just smirking. Why did Blair Waldorf have to make him feel so, amazing?

"Man I could really use a hit right about now." Nate said walking up behind Chuck.

"Yeh?" Chuck questioned. "I thought you didn't like me right now."

Nate sighed. "About that man. Stupid misunderstanding. I could really use some advice."

Chuck laughed. "As could I. Smoke up." he said, handing his joint to Nate.

Once they were high, the facts starting poring out. They had missed a lot not talking for weeks.

"I'm dating Jenny Humphrey." Nate chuckled.

"She any good?" Chuck asked.

Nate shrugged. "I'm not going to pressure her or anything."

"How sweet Nathaniel." Chuck mocked.

"I had sex with Blair, in the back of my limo this morning." Chuck paused. "Multiple times."

"Wow." Nate laughed. "You guys together?"

Chuck shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Lucky."

Chuck sighed. Was he really?

…

Blair quickly made a run for the exit after class. She wanted to go home, take a warm bath, and snuggle in her freshly washed sheets. Hopefully Dorota had remembered. She decided to walk home today. Clear her mind, or maybe think things through? Not that plan had worked this morning.

Dan saw Blair walking down the street and struggled to keep up with her.

"Blair." he yelled.

She paused, why could she never walk in peace?

"Dan…?" Blair asked, facing him.

"Wow, you're actually starting to use my given name." he mused.

"Sorry." Blair scoffed. "Cabbage patch, what do you need?"

"Well…" Dan said, shuffling his feet. "We never figured out a plan, you know, to get inside Chuck's head. Find out his secrets."

Blair sighed. "I don't know if I want too anymore."

"Wow, Blair Waldorf backing down from a challenge. Never thought I'd see the day." he smirked slightly. And failed.

Blair shrugged inspecting her finger nails. "If the prize isn't worth it, what's the point of playing the game?" she questioned.

"I could make it worth your while." he said, eyes locked with hers.

Blair raised her right eyebrow slightly. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

…

That's how did found herself in a trashy Brooklyn bar with Dan of all people. On the stool next to her Dan thought the exact same thing. He had kind of led her on saying to her he had a plan. But they thought they should meet at a mutual place to discuss things. So last nights events would most definitely not repeat themselves.

Blair had already downed her fourth drink. Just wanting an escape from life. Things were just, too messed up. She didn't know what, or who she wanted. She felt an odd sense of comfort being with Dan Humphrey, one she didn't always feel with Chuck. But that definitely did not mean she was interested in Brooklyn.

Dan was also in a drinking mood. So frustrated with himself for being jealous of the two of them. They were both bitter, mean people, who would self destruct one day soon. Maybe he could save Blair Waldorf from that. No, what was he thinking. Blair wasn't interested in being saved.

Blair sighed, gesturing for another drink, and then turned to Dan. "Are you going to tell me what your big, great plan is?"

Dan laughed. "Not that you'll remember it in the morning."

"Ha, that's rich. If I remember correctly you brought me too this trashy Brooklyn bar. Blair Waldorf doesn't do Brooklyn. Therefore I need to drink as much as possible so this night will have never existed."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Than why did you come?"

Blair twirled the ruby red ring on her finger. "I feel comfortable around you." she admitted.

Dan went to say something, but she interrupted. "Don't ask me why. I'm supposed to hate you." she huffed.

"And I'm supposed to hate you." Dan added. "But, for some reason I'm starting to see the good in you."

Blair shook her head. "Is that a compliment, Brooklyn?"

"Possibly… , Waldorf." he added.

…

"Hey Bitch." Agnes chirped into the phone, already smashed.

"You're the bitch." Jenny laughed.

Agnes snorted. "I know I am. Party tonight? Hot editors from Nylon will be there."

"Ah, I don't know. I was hoping to stay in with Nate tonight."

"No Jenny, you have to come out with Max and I tonight. Staying in on a Friday night is ridiculous for someone as hot as you to do."

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine, meet you at the usual place?"

"Yeh bitch. See you later." Agnes said, and then snapped her phone shut.

Jenny huffed. Nate wouldn't mind, at least she hoped he wouldn't. After all he accused her of almost doing a porno with the two of them.

"Nate?" Jenny called.

"I'm in the kitchen." Nate yelled back.

Jenny walked in and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." he smiled back. "have you talked too Dan yet?"

She swiftly shook her head. "He went out again. Didn't say where."

Nate nodded.

"So.." Jenny started. "I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but Agnes and Max want me too meet some editors that could really help me."

"I don't trust them." Nate said quickly.

Jenny scoffed. "You trust me don't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course." Nate said.

Jenny brushed the platinum blonde bangs out of her face. "Come with me." she smiled. "You can see Agnes and Max are good people, and enjoy being with me."

"Well, I guess -."

Jenny hopped off the stool and kissed him. "Good, now let's go. We're going to be late."

…

"I think we've had too much to, to, drink." Dan laughed.

"Maybe a bit." she giggled.

He grabbed her hand lightly. "Let's go get so fresh air, sober up a bit. And then you can ride the subway home." he grinned

Blair scoffed. "I draw the line at Brooklyn bar, thanks."

Once they were outside they decided to just walk for a bit. Blair snuggled into the jacket Dan let her borrow. The cold mid-October air whipping at her face. "You never told me your plan." she said quietly.

"Truthfully, I didn't have one." Dan said, just as quietly.

Blair thought for a minute, her mind still hazy. "Then why would you want to meet me?"

Dan shrugged. "For some odd reason I enjoy your company."

Blair nodded. "I know what you mean."

They both stopped and looked at each other. After a moment of silence Blair sucked in a big breath. "Is this crazy." Blair asked, mostly to herself.

"I'm not sure." Dan shrugged. "Is it crazy that I was jealous of Chuck being with you this morning."

Blair cheeks went red. "A little bit."

Dan didn't know whether it was the alcohol, or the way Blair's big doe eyes looked at him like they never had before. She looked so beautiful tonight. In a pair of casual blue skinny jeans and a red Burberry sweater. The simple ness of her outfit just made her glow all the more.

He reached into kiss her, and surprisingly she didn't pull away. Instead she moved forward deepening the kiss. Dan was the opposite of Chuck. Gentle and soft, not hard and rough. But just like kissing Chuck, it was passionate, and full of magic. Nothing she ever had with Nate.

"Oh .. My .. God." a familiar voice came from behind them.

…

**A/N: I hope I didn't rush the Dan/Blair thing, and I REALLY hope it's not very out of character. Gah, oh well. I'm enjoying the story so far anyways. So much that you'll probably have another chapter or two by tomorrow night. This one was a tad shorter than the other, but I felt the need for a cliffhanger. **


	5. Invitations&Realizations

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: OMG GUYS. FIRST - I want to hug everyone of you that reviewed, which would be so awkward because I don't know any of you. But anyways Thank You so much!**

**SECOND - Just saw the new episode of Gossip Girl (2x09), It will not disappoint. I LOVED it. No dair. But some cute chair moments. I think il chuck bass more than I did before. ANYWAYS!**

**So some of you liked the last chapter, others didn't. I don't know how you guys will feel about this one. Lol**

**Also, no beta. All mistakes are my own. I apologize.**

Blair and Dan turned around at the same time to see Jenny and Nate, mouths gaping open, starring at them. And they were, holding hands?

Blair backed away from Dan. "Oh my god."

Nate looked at Jenny and let go of her hand. "Oh my god."

"Oh my god." Dan said, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, that's what I said!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Blair murmured, clutching her stomach.

"Dan, and Blair?" Jenny questioned.

"Blair, what about Chuck? After all you were just "making up" this morning." Nate said, anger evident in his voice.

"How do you know that?! Okay, I'm defiantly going to throw up." Blair said, managing to make it to a near by trash can just in time.

Dan looked over and glared at Dan and Jenny. "You want no one to know about you guys yet? Fine. You keep this to yourselves."

Jenny walked up to Dan. "What's going on with you and Blair. You hate Blair, and … you reek of alcohol." Jenny spat, covering her nose.

"Nothing." Dan said quietly.

"Oh my god. You were at Blair's house last night. Weren't you?" Jenny yelled.

Nate stood beside Jenny, blank faced.

"Yes." Dan said, and Jenny gasped. "But not for the reason you think."

Jenny stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"She was really upset last night. So I stayed there until she fell asleep. Nothing else happened."

Blair came back from the trash can moaning. "I really don't feel good."

"Too much alcohol?" Nate offered.

Blair nodded, not sensing the sarcasm.

Dan sighed. "Let's just take her back to the loft. We wouldn't want gossip girl blogging about, this. Any of this."

"Well, actually Nate and I-." Jenny started.

"Come on Jen, we can come back after Blair's settled in."

Jenny huffed. "Fine."

…

Blair was woken up the next morning by the bright lights shining throughout the room. She sat up slowly, head aching, back hurting and feeling very nauseas. The sweet aroma of cooking breakfast filled the room, which only made her stomach more uneasy.

"Hello?" Blair croaked.

Slowly Jenny walked her room. "Well, good morning."

Blair shook her head. "Why am I in your bed? In Brooklyn."

Jenny laughed. "I'm guessing you don't remember last night?"

"Oh my god." Blair said quietly.

"Okay, maybe you do remember." she mumbled. "Here, take these." she said, handing Blair two big white pills and a glass of what she could only guess was tap water. Ew.

After a few minutes of silence, Jenny finally decided to say something. "Why were you kissing my brother?"

"Why were you holding hands with Nate?" Blair retorted.

"I asked you first." Jenny said, smiling.

Blair buried her head in her hands. "I don't know. He was just being so sweet, and the alcohol didn't help the situation at all."

"I think I've had a crush on Nate for awhile." Jenny said, changing the subject.

Blair looked up, glad to be talking about something else. "I know."

"I mean, now that he's living here - ."

"Nate's living here?" Blair interrupted.

"Yeah? He's probably in the kitchen with Dan, come on."

Blair shook her head. "No food. I think I'm going to throw up again."

…

Nate and Dan sat side by side. Silently eating their pancakes.

"I don't think you have the right to be angry at me Dan. You know Blair loves Chuck, and vice versa. Why would you get in the way of that?" Nate said.

"Why do you care?" Dan retorted. "Regardless, we were both drunk. It was a lapse in judgment."

"I care because Chuck is my best friend. Even after he slept with my, well ex-girlfriend. It took my awhile to realize that he loved her more than I ever did. And he does treat her well. Better than any guy has before."

Dan laughed. "Do you realize your basically referring to yourself as the bad guy? Now you know why I don't want you around my sister."

"Blair just wasn't the one for me. I'm treating Jenny well, I promise."

"Hi boys." Jenny chirped. Blair slowly tagging behind her.

"Hey." both the boys muttered.

"Dan could I talk to you for a second, alone?" Blair said, eyeing Nate.

Nate nodded. "Jenny and I will, go for a walk?" Jenny nodded.

"See you two later." Jenny said giving a slight wave.

"Nate lives here? And Jenny and Nate are dating? Wow gossip girl keeps me out of the loop." Blair babbled taking a seat opposite Dan.

"Coffee?" Dan asked, holding a mug out to her.

"Please." Blair said, generously taking the mug.

Dan chuckled.

"What?" Blair asked.

"You said please."

Blair scoffed. "Well, I won't do it again."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Dan finishing up his breakfast, Blair sipping on her bland tasting coffee. It tasted horrible. Usually she would mention this. But it could make things more awkward than they already were.

"About last night…" They both started.

"I'll go first." Blair offered, Dan nodded.

"We hate each other. Last night was, was a lapse in judgment. I'm still figuring out things with Chuck. And, well it was ridiculous, what we did."

"Completely." Dan said, his back facing Blair, rinsing off the dishes.

Blair nodded, just a little disappointed he was agreeing. Not like she would ever admit that. Hell she couldn't believe she was letting herself admit that to, well herself. She quickly entered her old self.

"Well, yes. Don't mention it, ever. Or you will regret it Humphrey. Now I need to get out of Brooklyn and take a nice hot bath. Never a pleasure." Blair said, hopping off the stool and grabbing her clutch.

"Couldn't agree more." Dan mumbled, as she slammed the front door behind her.

…

Blair sighed into relief as she entered the penthouse. That was until she walked in the kitchen and saw a big vase filled with hydrangeas.

"Dorota? Whose flowers are those." Blair questioned, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"They are yours miss Blair, I was just about to take them to your room."

"Mine?" Blair questioned, grabbing the tag.

_Dinner tonight, at the Bass house?_

_-Chuck _

Was written, clearly in Chuck's hand writing, and beside his name was a small hand-drawn butterfly. She felt her stomach flutter like crazy. And then just as quickly it dropped, remembering last nights events. How she got drunk with Dan, and kissed him. What's worse was Nate and Jenny had caught them. But Chuck and her weren't exclusively dating. They were waiting. So if it shouldn't matter, than why did she feel like pushing her fingers down her throat for some relief.

Dorota noticed Blair face lift, and than drop just as quickly. "Miss Blair, everything okay."

Blair looked up, emotion void on her face. "Of course Dorota. Can you tell my mom I'll be having dinner with the Bass's tonight?"

"Of course." Dorota nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to go clean up and get ready. I think I'll go over early and see Serena. Do some catching up." Blair said with a smile, before fleeing the kitchen.

…

"Hey Vanessa." Dan mumbled, taking a seat at the café.

"Wow, quite the chipper mood you're in." Vanessa laughed, pouring him a cup of coffee.

Dan nodded, holding his head in his hands. "The upper east side does that to you."

Vanessa sighed. "What now?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"yeah, she's a bitch." Vanessa offered.

Dan nodded, grabbing the hot mug of coffee.

"I kissed her last night." Dan said into his hands, but Vanessa caught it, and her face immediately dropped.

"Excuse me? You kissed Blair Waldorf? What… the hell is wrong with you?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Oh, how you cheer me up Vanessa!." Dan said, giving a fake grin.

"I'm sorry, but are you out of your mind?" Vanessa said, using a very loud and judgmental voice.

"I think I'm starting to see a better side to her. Which is crazy. But, god I don't know." Dan rambled.

"You're not. Her and Chuck, they're just. Bitter and mean people, who deserve each other, and only each other."

"Maybe, or-"

"No, not maybe." Vanessa interrupted. "Definitely. Her and Chuck used me to play one of their sick and twisted little games, and what's worse. Chuck seemed more the human one of the two."

Dan looked up at her. "Why did you never tell me this?"

Vanessa sighed. "Truthfully? I was embarrassed."

Dan sighed. He really did hate Blair Waldorf.

…

**A/N: It's a tad shorter than the other chapters. But I need to go to bed. I've got school tomorrow. Hopefully I wake up to some nice reviews ? Only if you guys want to of course. Lol **


	6. Buried Memories

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl. **

**A/N: Sorry for the break in-between chapters. I re-wrote this one a couple times, because I hated it. I'm still not too sure about it. I'm having a bad week. When don't I should be the question to ask. Blah okay. Hopefully you guys like it. **

Blair walked down the hall of the deserted Bass house, heels clinking loudly against the hard tiles. She had decided to come early, a good talk with Serena would make this situation better. Slowly, she peeked her head in the only lighted bedroom to find her friend lounging on her bed. Ben and Jerry's on one side, old photos on the other. Blair groaned, walking in and flopping down at the end of the bed. She needed Serena to cheer her up right now, not be a downer.

"What's wrong with you?" Blair huffed.

Serena looked up and laughed. "What? Nothing. Just looking through old photos. Why would you think something is wrong?"

Blair cocked her head to the side, as if she was confused. "You have Ben and Jerry's."

"Happy people eat Ben and Jerry's too."

Blair scoffed. "That's absurd. Happy people are off partying, and having a good time. Not cooped up in bed eating Ben and Jerry's, and digging through buried memories."

"B, it's two in the afternoon, and do you need to make this sound like such a depressing activity?" Serena questioned.

"It being two in the afternoon didn't stop-"

"AW B. LOOK." Serena squealed, interrupting her. "You and Chuck, you guys were adorable."

Blair rolled her eyes, plucking the picture from Serena. "In this picture Chuck is … pulling my pigtails, and I'm about to stomp on his foot."

"It's still cute." Serena mumbled, a spoonful on partially melted ice cream stuffed in her mouth.

"Oh look, there's you and Nate." Serena said, handing the small tattered photo to Blair.

Blair smiled for a moment. There they were, age 10. Holding hands, and giving toothy grins. Back when they still had all their innocence, and Nate only cared for Blair. She looked at the second picture and her face fell slightly. Nate tackling Serena in the sand, age 9. He was only a kid, but you could tell by the way he looked at her, that he felt she was special. Not near as special as herself.

"Ladies." Chuck drawled, leaning against the door frame, fumbling with his scarf.

"Chuck, get a hobby." Serena spat, in true sibling fashion.

Chuck smirked. "Blair is my hobby."

"Ew." Serena muttered.

"I am not Chuck." Blair retorted. "I am your prize." she smirked.

"You two done making me feel nauseous yet?" Serena groaned.

"What are you two doing looking at old photos? It's … depressing. "Chuck said, taking a seat next to Blair.

Blair nodded.

"Well, it actually makes me happy." Serena proclaimed.

"Everything make's you-" Chuck started.

"Aw, Chuck. Here's one of you." Serena beamed, handing the old photo to Chuck.

He slowly looked down at the photo, fearing it would be something that would upset him. It was a picture of himself, standing against his eighth nanny on the first day of grade school. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, looking onwards. Even at that age he tried to show as little emotion as humanly possible. His father hated his cries, he would always tell Chuck Almost as much as he hated the thought of him being around.

Blair and Serena noticed Chuck had become unusually quiet. Studying the photo before him. Blair looked at Serena with the "I told you so." smug smirk.

"Okay, let's put the photos away." Serena mumbled. Grabbing them all off her bed.

Serena's cell phone began vibrating against Blair's thigh. She quickly looked down, inspecting the phone. She felt her stomach drop, and her cheeks go flaming hot. "Dan Humphrey." the caller id displayed. What, why was he calling her? Oh, yeah. That doomed attempt at friendship they were trying for the umpteenth time. Blair absolutely had to listen to the conversation. Then if things suddenly steered in a dangerous direction she could snatch the phone away from Serena's ear and stomp on it with her sharps heels until it was broken beyond repair. Yeah, that would work.

"I have to take this." Serena said, grabbing the phone quickly out of Blair's reach. "You two, … talk. Just nothing dirty on my bed? Please." she said seriously, before ducking out of the room.

Blair sat very still on the edge of the bed. She couldn't exactly chase after her. Questions would be asked about why she was being so paranoid. That was something she didn't want. Chuck sensed Blair was shaken by something.

"You okay Waldorf?" Chuck asked quietly.

"I'm fine." she snapped. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" She wondered how could he always read her like a book.

"Yesterday morning perhaps?" he questioned.

Blair shook her head. "No regrets, Chuck."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both listening to each others jagged, sharp, but quiet breaths. "What, is this. Between us?" Blair asked quietly.

"I'm not sure."

"I mean, I know you're not ready. I don't think I am either. Not after all that's happened."

"We both need time." Chuck said, looking out the window. "But, you know I'll wait for you. I hope you'll wait for me."

Blair nodded. "Of course."

Serena walked back in the room slowly, not wanting to disturb anything important. When Blair saw Serena she shot up out of the bed. Startling both Chuck and Serena. "Who was that?" She asked, rather quickly.

"Uh, Dan?" Serena said, looking puzzled.

"Now that is a truly depressing subject." Chuck scoffed, leaving the room.

.Serena frowned as Chuck walked off, wishing they could stick on mutual ground at least. Instead of openly hating each other. Things had become worse lately, open threats, deathly glares. It was something even she didn't want to get in the middle of.

"What did Dan want?" Blair tried to ask nonchalantly, taking a seat on edge of the bed.

Serena shrugged, opening her closet door. "Nothing to important."

Blair rolled her eyes, couldn't Serena just be a tad bit more specific. Her palms felt clammy and her heart was racing a mile a minute. The butterflies were also invading her hollow stomach. Oddly making her feel more empty than before.

"B?" Serena asked. "You okay?"

Blair huffed. "God, I'm fine. What is with everyone today?" Blair spat before stalking down the hall way.

…

"Blair how nice of you to join us for dinner." Lily said, embracing Blair in a hug.

"Lily, thank you for having me." Blair replied. "Mr. Bass."

Bart shook Blair's hand. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure." Blair smiled, taking a seat next to her blonde friend. She insisted on sitting beside Serena before dinner had started.

"Mrs. Vander Woodsen. Someone is here to see you." the maid said quietly.

Serena nodded. "Oh yes, invite him in please."

"Him?" Blair questioned.

Blair looked up just to see the last person she thought would ever enter the Vander/Bass house. Her fork dropped against the plate. Leaving a loud, unpleasant clanking sound, which stopped all dinner conversation at the table.

"Dan?" Blair questioned, eyes wide with shock.

"Waldorf." Dan said, looking past her. "Uh, sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Bass, I just need to borrow Serena for a minute."

"Daniel." Bart said, nodding into his direction.

"Oh, it's not a problem Dan. You're just in time for dinner. Would you like to stay?" Lily asked.

Blair's face dropped, he wouldn't.

Dan looked over at Blair and smiled. "Of course I would."

"Well this ought to be good." Chuck said, glaring in Dan's direction.

Blair faked a smile, and kept out of the way from Dan's glare.

…

**A/N: Sup cliffhangers, I love them. I was going to add the dinner in here, but I'm not sure how I want it to play out. And I'm tired, and I should be studying. And. Hopefully you guys enjoys this. Reviews are love!**


	7. Take Him Down

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl. **

**A/N: AH! New chapter. Probably another one again tonight/tomorrow morning. Comment and let me know what you think!**

"Mr. Bass. You are easily the most successful person I have ever met. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Bass industries. Maybe teach me a bit about what it takes to get to the top." Dan said, while picking at his veil with the wrong utensil.

Chuck sent a cold glare in Dan's direction, and Blair rolled her eyes. She knew Dan wanted to find out about Bart. After all, she was about to help him find information on him. But asking over dinner, with Chuck in the room? He really did have a death wish. Maybe Chuck and Blair should finish him off personally. She would enjoy that. Really enjoy that, actually.

"Please, Daniel. Call me Bart. Maybe we could meet in my office to discuss this. Don't want to bore everyone with business talk."

"Thank you!" Serena exclaimed, everyone turned and looked at her because of her sudden outburst. "What?" she spat, taking a sip of her wine.

Dan nodded. "Okay, thank you … Bart." He finished lamely.

"Father, maybe I could accompany you to this meeting?" Chuck questioned.

Bart looked at his son. "I don't think that's necessary, Chuck."

Blair noticed Chuck's hands stiffen under the table, but on his face he showed no emotion. Learning how to be completely void of it by the mere age of five. The only time she had ever seen him be slightly emotional was with her. When he was telling her everything he possibly could. She grabbed his hand under the table, and surprisingly he didn't pull away. He looked over at her, and she gave a genuine smile to show she was trying to be sincere.

"Yes, well. I was wondering if I could possibly overshadow you for a few days a week after school. See what your days are like." Dan interrupted, seeing the looks Blair and Chuck were giving each other. It oddly made his stomach drop in an unsettling way.

"Well, I don't know Daniel. I'm a very busy man." Bart started

"Ah, yes. I completely understand. It's just, having a father as a failed musician hasn't really taught me how to make a name for myself." Dan said, feel guilty. Jenny had done the same thing, betrayed and alienated everyone who loved her. If he had to do that to get ahead then he would.

Lily and Serena both turned and looked at Dan. Mouths slightly gaped open.

"I would hardly call your father a failed musician." Lily said quietly.

Bart became angered by the fact Lily was sticking up for Rufus, but also pleased that Dan was tearing him down. "No, Daniel is right. Let's start off at two days a week."

Dan nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Bass, I really appreciate it.

Chuck knew Dan had all that information about him and his father. What if he told Bart about what had been said? He couldn't risk his father resenting him even more than he did already. Trust was what he needed, and Dan Humphrey wasn't getting in the way of that. No one was.

…

The rest of the dinner consisted of idle chatter. Blair stayed away from all of it, keeping her head down, and pushing around most of her unwanted food. The thought of anyone knowing about her escapades in Brooklyn made her sick to her stomach. She knew Dan was holding it against her to use as ammunition whenever he felt it would cause the biggest wave.

Chuck spent the dinner thinking of ways to ruin Dan Humphrey. He really hated this trash from Brooklyn being in his house, snooping around his family. Hypocrite, was what he was. He needed to mind his own business, and stay out of their affairs. Or he would be burned, badly.

"Well, I should probably get back to the loft. See if Jen's come back yet." Dan said, sitting up from his chair.

"Aw, she's still nowhere to be found?" Serena questioned, frowning slightly.

Dan shook his head. "She's off with Agnes, somewhere. Hopefully she knows what she has gotten herself into."

"Thank you for joining us for dinner Dan." Lily said.

"It was my pleasure."

"Tomorrow at 4:30?" Bart asked.

Chuck glared ahead. He wanted to spend more time with Humpty Dumpty than his own son?

"Yes, sir." Dan grinned.

….

"I hope you know what you've got yourself into, as well." Chuck said. He had followed him to the elevator. Trying to put fear in him, by any means possible.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, turning around to face Chuck.

"I know what you're doing." Chuck started. "Writing a story, about my father. Like I said before. No one uses Chuck Bass, and that goes for my father too. He may trust you, but I know you're just boring trash from Brooklyn who will end up with the same fate your dear father has."

Dan walked closer to Chuck. "Don't say anything about my father. You don't know him."

"Maybe I don't, but you do. You were pretty quick to throw him under the bus at dinner. All you had before was your lousy morals, now, you have nothing." Chuck drawled.

Dan gave a bitter laugh. "Do you really think you have anything, or anyone for that matter?" he questioned.

"As a matter a fact, I do."

"Oh, you mean Blair?" Dan asked. "Don't be so sure."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chuck growled.

Dan smirked. "Ask her what she was doing last night." With that he stepped in the elevator. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was Chuck's deathly glare, "I will take you down." in a raspy growl.

…

Blair watched as Chuck slowly followed Dan out of the house. The bile slowly made the way up her throat, as she began to panic. "B?" Serena asked, noticing her friends face paling.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blair said, running to closest bathroom available.

Serena watched her friend go, puzzled as ever. She seemed okay until Chuck got up and left the room. Things weren't adding up.

Serena sat at the table, not wanting to be too pushy with Blair. She really hoped she was sick, not making herself sick.

Chuck stormed into the dining room. "Where Blair." he spat.

"Uh, In the bathroom. She said she wasn't feeling so well." Serena said, straightening up in her chair.

"What's wrong Chuck?" she asked, immediately sensing it was something bad.

He shook his head, pacing the perimeter in the room. "Blair hates Dan, correct?" he asked.

Serena's eyes widened. "Unfortunately. But you already know this Chuck. Why are you asking?"

"Dan said something that irked me a bit." Chuck said, finally taking a seat.

"Which was?" Serena impatiently questioned.

Chuck glared at Serena, but she became more annoyed.  
"Ask Blair what she was doing last night. As to imply he was with her last night." he said quietly.

Serena shook her head. "They hate each other, it's not possible."

"I can't be." Chuck added. "Did you know where she was last night?"

"No, but gossip girl might know." Serena said, grabbing her cell phone off the table, and furiously began typing.

"What the …." Serena gasped looking at the screen.

**Spotted : A certain Lady B leaving the Brooklyn loft early in the morning. Tousled hair, wrinkled clothes. Looks like someone has traded down.**

Chuck grabbed the phone away and studied the message, a picture was accompanied with it. It was defiantly Blair, coming out of Dan's apartment. He was going to kill him, murder him with his bare hands.

Serena saw his eyes go hard and bleak. "Chuck, maybe it was photo shopped." she said lamely, even herself not believing that statement.

Blair slowly looked in the room to see Chuck and Serena studying her phone. They both looked up when they heard her make her presence known.

Serena overfilled with anger pushed the phone towards Blair. "What the hell is this?" she spat.

Blair looked down at the photo, she was going to be sick again.


	8. Drunk Dialing

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl. **

**A/N: New chapter! woo. Also, I'm starting another new story. First chapter is almost complete. I'll probably have it up tonight or tomorrow. But I am still working on this one too.**

Blair watched both of their faces slowly. Shock, and anger both clearly shown. Maybe if she burst out crying they would pity her. But did Blair Waldorf really want to play the pity card? No, she didn't. What exactly were the suspecting? That Blair Waldorf was having an affair with Dan Humphrey?

"It's not what you think." Blair said slowly.

Serena gave a bitter chuckle. "You don't even want to know what I think."

"No, I do." Blair interrupted, arms crossed.

"I think you slept with my ex-boyfriend. Which is really low Blair, considering you have Chuck." Serena spat.

Blair looked over at Chuck, his fists balled up so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"I didn't sleep with Dan Humphrey." Blair scoffed. "Honestly, Serena. I don't have the low-rent taste that you do"

"I don't know B, I mean you slept with Chuck, and I never would believe you to do something like that. No offence." Serena said, turning to face Chuck.

"None taken." Chuck managed to spit out.

Blair's eyes widened. "You are crossing the line Serena."

"No you are. You've went so far past the line that it's a dot to you." Serena spat, tearing up. Her anger and suspicion had got the best of her, and now she was tearing down her best friend on only circumstantial evidence.

Blair screamed, she was angry now. "Why won't you two believe me? I BLAIR WALDORF, DO NOT LIE. You however Serena, do not have the cleanest past."

"You know-"

Blair interrupted Serena. "Even if I was with Dan. So what?! You slept with my boyfriend while I was dating him!" she exclaimed.

Serena shook her head. "Are you going to hold that over me forever?"

"Yes." Blair said, tears dripping down her face. "Because I trusted you!"

Blair wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes, and walked up to Chuck. "You believe me, don't you?" she asked quietly.

He said nothing, because he wasn't sure at this point.

"Fine." Blair whispered. "I know where the door is. I won't be coming back until you both apologize for accusing me. That, you can trust."

…

Chuck watched her go, and immediately felt bad for thinking what he had thought. She wouldn't even touch Humphrey with a ten foot pole. But he had still believed she had slept with him. He sighed.

Serena turned and looked at Chuck, tears filled her eyes. "Maybe, I was a bit too-"  
"Much of a bitch?" Chuck finished. "Yeah, well you were. You didn't have a reason to judge either. After all he is your ex, not your boyfriend"

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. "Your kidding, right?"

"I'm not saying I want Blair to be with Dan, I'm just saying. You were a bitch to her when you don't really have the truth."

"Funny, I didn't see you defending her." She spat, and walked allowed as fast as heels would allow to her bedroom, slamming the door.

Did he believe her or didn't he? She wouldn't… , Humphrey was a nothing. He needed to be taken down.

…

Blair sobbed as she entered the lonely penthouse. Her mother was no where to be found, and Dorota had the day off. They had every right to accuse her. She had slept had Dan's house, and she had kissed him. Quickly she headed for the kitchen and reached for the closest box of Oreo cookies. They were probably years old, her mother certainly didn't eat them. Blair only kept them around for her sleepovers she had.

Quickly she shoved them in her mouth, gagging at the horrible taste. All she needed to feel was something. Her stomach felt hollow, her heart was beating rapidly. She felt so guilty, so dirty. She remembered the words Chuck had called her._ Dirty. Unwanted. _

She quickly tried to reassure herself. Chuck hadn't meant it, he was angry, and hurt. Just like he is now, because of her actions. Quickly she scurried the liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of vodka. Numb is how she wanted to feel, how she had to feel in order to keep out the self-pity and self hate.

…

Dan entered the penthouse to see his father sitting at the table, looking straight ahead.

"So, Jenny hasn't called yet?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Rufus mumbled.

Dan sighed. "I know Nate's out looking for her right now. I'm sure he'll find her Dad."

"How could she be so careless and selfish?" Rufus exclaimed.

Dan shifted slightly, that's how he was being right now. Careless and selfish. Bart had been nothing but kind to him, and he was going to air his dirty laundry for the world to see. He shouldn't have even mentioned to Chuck what had happened last night.

Suddenly Dan's cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Is it Jenny?" Rufus asked quickly, standing up.

Dan took a double look at the called id. "No, …. it's Blair."

"Why would she be calling you?" Rufus questioned.

Dan shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I should take this." Dan quickly ducked into his room and locked the door before answering the call.

"Blair?" Dan asked.

"Cabbage patch." She slurred.

"Are you-."

Blair interrupted. "I just want to thank you, for ruining my relationship with Chuck and Serena. All in one night."

Dan blanched. "Serena knows."

Blair chuckled. "Yes, Humphrey. She accused me of having sex with you." she scoffed. "I wouldn't even if my life depended on it."

"Good to know." Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"You're an asshole, Dan Humphrey. A hypocrite. You always shove your morals down other people's throats, but you yourself are never one to follow them." she spat.

Dan stayed silent, she was right. Always judging the upper east side, but he had become just as bad. Maybe even worse.

"Am I really a bad person?" Blair sobbed quietly.

"No, Blair." Dan said. "You can be a bitch, but there's good in everyone."

Blair sighed. "No, not in me. I keep hurting Chuck, and it's difficult to hurt him. But I, … I am gifted at it."

Dan shook his head. "Don't act like Chuck is this great person. He isn't."

"You're just saying that so you can talk yourself into feeling no remorse for writing that story about his father." Blair spat.

"Blair -"

"I don't feel good." Blair said quietly, stuttering on her words.

"Blair?" Dan questioned. "BLAIR!" he yelled, into the phone.

The line went dead.

….

**A/N: OMG. I'm EVIL. Anyways, new chapter soon. Promise. This was my shortest chapter yet, I apologize. Let me know what you think? Ok, okay!**


	9. Passed Out

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl. **

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure how I wanted things to go. Hopefully you guys like it. Review/Comment and let me know.**

….

Dan could feel the panic rising inside him, his head suddenly became heavy, and his hands were becoming numb. He tried to calm himself down, she was drunk. She probably just hung up the phone and passed out. Quickly he redialed her number, but couldn't get through because the line was busy. He paced back and forth in his room. Should he call Serena, Chuck even? No they knew, according to Blair.

He could only imagine how Serena felt. He tried defending himself, she slept with Nate, he didn't even sleep with Blair! This didn't make him feel anymore at ease. Chuck probably was going to murder him. Murder him with his bare hands. Leave him lying there in his own pool of blood. Dan cringed. No one would ever know because Chuck had the money to cover it up. Then Dan would never have a chance to write that story.

He needed to calm down, his mind was in over-drive. His head ached, and he felt nauseous from the worry that was engulfing him. Finally, he decided what he needed to do. Quickly he shrugged on his jacked, and grabbed his cell phone, and was out the door before his father even knew he was gone.

….

Dan slowly made his way up the stairs of the Waldorf penthouse, instantly regretting coming here. No one was to be seen, but he could dimly see the light shining out of Blair's bedroom so he kept going. He peaked in the door. "Blair…" he whispered, spotting her on the bed.

She defiantly looked like she had passed out, her hair was a mess, mostly covering her face. One of her shoes was on, the other half off, and her dress was rumpled and half unbuttoned. He walked over slowly, as if he was scared she would wake up any minute and slap him out of her house.

"Blair.." he said again, wiping the hair out of her face. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her red lipstick slightly smudged. He saw the empty wrappers sprawled over her bed and instantly knew what was going on. Serena had told him about this, in confidence of course. How she always worried about her best friend, in fear she would relapse. "Your way too beautiful to be even trying something like that." he whispered. Knowing for sure she would never hear it.

…

Blair shifted in her bed, under the comforters that had become warmed by her body heat. Thoughts of last night suddenly came rushing back. She passed out on her bed, clothes still on. But now she was in silk pajamas. How she enjoyed the way they felt against her skin. Maybe Dorota had came back and found her. She couldn't wait for the lecture she would have for her. She smirked slowly sitting up, and yelled because there was a man in her chair.

"Blair, it's okay." The man said, putting down his book and walking over to her.

"D-Dan?" Blair questioned. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" she spat, suddenly going back into her regular bitch mode.

"Well.." Dan said, fidgeting with his hands. "You hung up on me last night, and I was worried about you. So I came over here, found you passed out, and thought I should stay until you woke up incase something was wrong." he rambled.

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "You put my pajamas on me?"

"Yes, you looked uncomfortable."

He cheeks went flaming hot, he must have been disgusted by her. "Well that isn't creepy at all, is it?"

"Wait a min-"

"I think you should leave, I don't remember inviting you here." Blair interrupted.

Dan looked taken aback, he was expecting a thank you, or something. Not to be accused of being creepy. But, what could he expect from Blair Waldorf? Not much.

"Your welcome." he muttered, grabbing his jacket off the chair and heading for the exit.

Blair looked down sighing. "Dan."

Dan turned around. "What, want to insult me some more?" he spat.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Dan sighed. "It's okay Blair. I shouldn't have expected anything more."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Dan shifted, fiddling with the buttons on his coat. "Well-"

"Hold that thought." Blair said quickly, running for the bathroom.

Dan cringed at the sounds coming from the bathroom. He supposed that's what happened when you drink half your weight in alcohol. Blair stumbled out five minutes later, looking more pale than before. "Sorry." she mumbled, climbing into bed.

"You have to stop saying sorry, it's creeping me out." Dan joked, but failed.

Blair turned to him and glared.

"Do you need anything?"

Blair shook her head. "I wouldn't want to bother you further, you can go." she gestured towards the door.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Dan said quickly.

Blair chuckled a bit.

"What?" Dan said slowly.

"Look at you, acting all motherly." Blair chuckled.

"Now that IS funny." Dan mocked. "I'll go get you some Advil."

"Thank you." Blair yawned.

…

Chuck laid on his bed. Fumbling with his phone. He wondered if he should call Blair, and apologize. Not that he would apologize, but maybe buy her a nice bracelet? After all, he hadn't given her a chance to explain, and had acted like a complete ass. It scared him a bit he was even admitting that. Serena interrupted his thoughts by knocking loudly on his door.

"Chuck?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

Serena walked over and sat beside him. "I thought about what you said last night. I did overreact a bit, so that's why I'm going over to Blair to apologize."

He stayed silent, pretending her was focused on his cell phone.

She continued. "Do you want to come?"

Chuck shook his head.

"Okay." Serena said slowly, heading for the door. She turned around just before exiting. "She would never do something like that to you, or too me. Just know that."

With that she was gone, Chuck sighed. Grabbing his drink from the side of his bed, and downing what was left of it. He needed to get out of this house.

…

"Yes, well if you are watching a movie with me, it's this one." Blair said firmly handing the case to Dan.

"You're being quite bossy, to someone that has been helping you out since last night."

Blair shrugged. "I didn't ask you too. And I'm always bossy, you'll have to deal with it."

Dan rolled his eyes, popping out the disc and carefully placing it in the DVD player.

"Surprisingly, I haven't watched this movie in weeks." Blair laughed, snuggling in her bed.

Dan walked over to the bed. "Is it okay if I sit here"

Blair looked as if she was in deep thought for a minute. "I got my tetanus shot, so I suppose it won't kill me."

Dan jumped on the bed, landing uncomfortably close to Blair, because he knew it would piss her off. Which he really enjoyed doing. Blair however seemed not to notice, as her eyes were glued on the screen. He studied her while he knew he had the chance. Her eyes sparkled at she watched the screen. Her hands were calm and relaxed, not tense like they usually were.

Blair instantly noticed Dan studying her. "What are you looking at?" she questioned, holding her face. What if something was wrong with her, and he was disgusted.

Dan noticed her worried expression. "There's nothing wrong with you." he said slowly.

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't think there was. Let's just watch the movie." she added quickly.

Dan nodded. "Alright."

…

Serena entered the Waldorf house, and wasn't certain if anyone was even home. All the lights were off. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Blair's on. She left out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding and walked up the stairs. When she pushed the door open slowly, it revealed something she least expected.

…

**A/N: Cliffhangers are awesome! You agree? I won't leave you guys hanging for long though. Since it's the weekend, I'll probably get two more chapters done before Sunday. Wooot. Review & let me know what you think! No one's really interested in my new story, but I'll still work on that one as well. **


	10. Thin Line

-1

**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex)**

**Summary : Dan/Blair/Chuck triangle. Chuck wants Blair to say those three words, Blair wants to get Chuck without saying them, and Dan, well he's getting in between them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl. **

**A/N: updates! You happy? Well, you better be! No. I'm just kidding. I just so ~inspired when I'm not stressed out. Ha-ha, enjoy!**

**PS. Suspensegirl. Please, PLEASE don't hate me for this. lol**

…

Serena's gasp was caught in the back of her throat, upon entering the bedroom as her right hand had instantly clung firmly to her mouth. There they were, sleeping. Legs intertwined, content smile's on both of their faces. And to top it off Breakfast At Tiffany's softly playing in the background. She felt her eyes began to water, but she didn't know why. Her and Dan were not dating, she had no right to be mad. Just as quickly as entering the room, she left. Tears fumbling down her cheeks as she managed to reach the exit. If this is half of how bad Blair felt hearing the news about her and Nate. She deserved this and possibly more.

Slowly she wandered around central park, ice cream cone in one hand, stiff napkin in the other. They always cheered her up, But it wasn't working today. She sat at the bench, watching an old lady feeding the birds with the contents from her brown paper bag. The old lady caught her watching, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and then looked down and her melting ice cream, sticking to her hands.

"Serena….?" A male voice came from behind her.

Serena looked up, and sighed in relief. "Aaron, hi."

"Why are you sitting all alone?" He questioned, taking a seat beside her.

She giggled her normal kindergarden-esque laugh. "I'm not anymore." she said, quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, touching her pale blonde hair.

She was comforted by this. "You really want to know?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course."

She smiled, maybe it didn't matter so much after all.

…

Blair woke up from her peaceful slumber, feeling oddly comfortable. Her bed was feeling quite lumpy though. She looked up to see she was laying on Dan Humphrey's chest. Her eyes went wide with fear, but she didn't dare to move. Slowly Dan eye's opened along with his mouth. His eyes became wide as well as he took in his surroundings.

"Hi…" he said softly.

She looked away from his gaze and sat up. "Hi…"

"Blair .. I didn't-"

"I know." she interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me." he said firmly.

Blair turned around and scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Dan shook his head. "At least let me have a chance to speak."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I don't give you a chance, because it's so obvious what you're going to say."

"I always know you'll have some rude remark, but I let you continue." Dan spat.

"Well, how noble of you!" she exclaimed, getting up out of the bed.

"Yes, it is." Dan started. "Even though you are one of the biggest, most manipulative bitches I have ever met. I'm still kind to you."

"Thank for the compliment." Blair retorted. "You think you're above me, which is worse than me being a bitch to you."

"Above you?!" Dan said, raising his voice. "How could you possibly think I think that?"

Blair furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't even know." Dan said, pacing the room.

"This would never work." Dan said quietly.

Blair shook her head. "What are you blabbering about now?"

Dan glared at her. "You know, us?"

"Why were you even considering that?"

"I don't know!"

Blair looked down at him, her eyes narrowing in on him. "I think you should leave."

"Happy to."

"Good." Blair said quietly.

"Fine." Dan muttered.

Blair heard the slamming of her bedroom door and lay back down on her bed. The tears were begging to escape, but she wouldn't let them. She hated everything about Dan Humphrey. He was a hypocrite, a jerk, and he lived in Brooklyn. That was good enough reason as any to hate him. She decided a list was in order, all the reasons why she hated Dan Humphrey. She turned around to grab a stray piece of paper and pen and was startled by what she saw.

There he was, standing in her doorway. Looking like a lost puppy who had nowhere else to go. A slightly frown on this lips, and his dark eyes boring into hers.

"What do you want Dan?" she questioned quietly.

"You." he said, walking towards her with caution.

"You hate me." she started.

Dan nodded. "..and you hate me. But there's a thin line between love and hate."

"I think I've just crossed over." Blair said, feeling his hot breath on her cheek.

He let go of his worries and fear and kissed her, she returned the kiss which made him feel relieved, and even more certain he wanted this.

Slowly the both made there way to the bed near by, stumbling on each others lips and feet. A giggle was caught in her throat as they both tripped, barely making it on to the bed.

"I love your laugh." he whispered in between kisses.

Blair stopped and looked at him. "When do you ever hear me laugh?" she questioned, hunger in her eyes.

"Only when were alone." Dan said, pausing. "I think that's why I enjoy it so much."

Blair silenced him with another kiss.

She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, hands slightly shaking, heart beat going faster than ever before. Dan noticed her anxiousness, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to, do this?" he whispered into her ear.

Blair nodded, feverishly biting down on her lip. That was all the assuring he needed. His hand skimmed over her stomach, causing her stomach to erupt with butterflies.

…

"Well, thanks for walking me to my door." Serena laughed.

"No problem." Aaron smiled. "Thank you for letting me in this afternoon."

Serena blushed under his gaze. "Well, thank you for listening. I feel a bit better now that I've told someone, you know?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Aaron nodded. "I do." he sighed. "You need to ask Blair how she feels about Dan, be honest with her, and she will be honest with you."

Serena nodded, laughing. "I'll remember those wise words."

They both shifted under the unsettling silence.

"Well, bye." Serena smiled. Just as he pulled her into a kiss, she responded eagerly, things heating up. Before they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Wow, I thought I had to pay for this kind of action." Chuck drawled.

"Chuck!" Serena scoffed, hitting his chest as hard as possible.

Aaron looked between the two. Serena looked at Aaron, understand what he assumed. "Oh, ew no. This is my step-brother, Chuck. Chuck this is Aaron."  
"Never stopped you before." Chuck said, smirking at Serena.

Serena glared at him. "We've never." she said quickly, assuring Aaron.

"Chuck Bass." he said, extending a hand to Aaron.

Aaron hesitantly took the hand shake. "Aaron Rose."

Chuck nodded. "Well nice to meet you Aaron, but would you mind if I talked to my dear Sister in private for a moment."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I have to get going anyways." Aaron said quickly, smiling at Serena once more before leaving.

Serena stomped in the house. "Chuck, must you always be such a pervert?" she questioned, shrugging off her jacket.

"Oh come on Serena, I know you've dreamt about it before."

Serena nodded. "Those are called nightmares, Chuck." he narrowed her eyes at her, as she inspected her nails. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How did things go with Blair." he questioned, noticing her tense up at the question.

She looked away from him, knowing oh so well if he looked in her eyes the jig was up. "Fine." she said nonchalantly.

"Did you guys make up?" Chuck questioned, becoming more irritated by the second.

"Yes." Serena said quickly, eyes still glued to her fingernails.

Chuck sighed. "I'm looking for more descriptive answers."

Serena threw her hands in the air. "What do you want me to say Chuck? We had a heart to heart and then started a big pillow fight, and after being tired out from that made out by the fire?" she babbled.

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Yes."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Things are fine with me and Blair. Okay?" she spat, walking as fast as heels would allow to her room.

Chuck watched her go, he was more confused than before.

…

**A/N: me & my cliffhangers! Don't worry, another chapter tomorrow. Some of you won't like me after this chapter. I apologize.**


End file.
